The Album of Our Past
by ichamusume
Summary: Ran menemukan sebuah album yang ternyata berisi tentang kenangan-kenangan Ran bersama Shinichi. Apa saja isi dari album itu? ShinRan


**Disclaimer: sampai matipun tetep milik Aoyama Gosho.**

Ran POV's

"Tadaima!" Ujarku begitu membuka pintu rumahku, namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku baru ingat, tadi pagi ayah bilang ia akan ke Poirot mendengarkan pacuan kuda dengan wajah berseri-serinya, tampaknya ayah sangat yakin akan menang hari ini. Hh... aku menghela nafas, bagaimana ibu tidak meninggalkan rumah jika ayahnya semaunya begini.

Conan juga bilang kalau ia akan menginap di rumah profesor Agasa mencoba game terbaru buatan Profesor Agasa. Itu artinya sore ini hingga malam nanti aku akan sendirian. Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan hendak masuk ke kamarku. Lumayanlah, aku jadi bisa bersantai sedikit dan tidak perlu terburu-buru membuat makan malam.

Aku masuk ke kamarku yang gelap, segera saja aku menyalakan lampu kamarku, agak sedikit takut juga berada di kamar yang gelap di rumah sendirian begini. Setelah mengganti pakaianku dengan baju rumah, aku mendekati meja belajarku berencana untuk mengerjakan sebagian PR-ku yang menumpuk mumpung besok libur akhir pekan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak aku mulai mengerjakan pr matematikaku yang akhirnya telah selesai juga. Karena haus akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur, aku mengambil sebotol air mineral dan satu buah gelas. Dengan kehausan yang menjalari kerongkonganku, aku meneguknya dengan cepat, tampaknya aku lebih haus dari perkiraanku.

Brak!

"EH?" aku tersentak kaget dengan suara barang jatuh barusan. Bagaimana tidak? Aku kan sendirian di rumah dan tak ada orang di sini kecuali aku. Keringat dingin mengucur di wajahku, aku takut membayangkan kalau itu adalah bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh hantu. Namun pikiran mengerikan yang terbesit barusan langsung terhapus begitu aku mendengar suara kucing yang mengeong.

Aku menghela nafas lega ketika melihat seekor kucing Russian Blue ketika aku berbalik ke belakang, aku baru ingat tentang Goro, ibu menitipkannya kemarin sebelum ia pergi ke Hokkaido. "Goro, kau mengagetkanku." Aku mendekati kucing bermata lentik itu dan berlutut untuk menggendongnya, namun sudut mataku menangkap buku-buku yang terjatuh dari lemari. 'Dasar kucing nakal' pikirku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggendong Goro di pelukanku seraya mendekati buku-buku yang berantakan. Dengan satu tangan memegang Goro dan satu tangan lain kuraih untuk mengambil satu persatu buku yang bergeletakkan di lantai.

Tanganku terhenti ketika kulihat sebuah buku album yang berwarna merah maroon yang agak pudar, masih memeluk Goro, aku meletakkan buku-buku yang sebelumnya bergeletakkan kembali ke tempatnya kecuali album tadi yang masih kupegang.

Kubawa Goro ke dapur dan kuletakkan album foto itu di meja makan sementara aku mengambilkan pakan untuk Goro. Setelah kuturunkan Goro dari pelukanku dan memastikan kucing itu memakan makanannya, aku kembali ke meja makan. Kuraih album tadi dan mulai membukanya.

Sesuai perkiraanku, benar saja isi album itu adalah foto-foto masa kecilku bersama Shinichi. Satu-persatu kuperhatikan dengan seksama. Sebuah foto saat kami berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dasar, Shinichi tampak cemberut di sana sementara aku menarik tangannya sambil tertawa. Aku ingat gambar ini. Gambar yang diambil ketika kami baru masuk sekolah.

* * *

Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk SD dan Ibu sudah ribut sejak pagi bolak-balik ke sana kemari memasukkan barang-barang dalam ransel kecilku. Sementara ayah sejak tadi sibuk berkutat di depan cermin sambil memegang banyak dasi di tangannya, mencoba satu-persatu di lehernya tanpa memasangnya. "Eri, menurutmu aku bagusnya menggunakan dasi yang mana?" tanya ayahku setengah berteriak.

Ibu keluar dari kamarnya kemudian setengah berlari mendekati ayah, mencoba memilih dasi yang ada di tangan ayah. Kemudian ibu menyerahkan dasi berwarna merah bergaris-garis abu-abu pada ayah. Sedangkan aku menatap kedua orang tuaku di meja makan sambil menyantap sereal kesukaanku.

Aku menatap mereka dengan polos dan bingung, kenapa mereka panikan begitu sih? Bukankah ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah? Jadi untuk apa mereka berdandan seperti itu? Tapi kuurungkan niatku untuk bertanya karena aku masih keasyikkan menyantap sarapanku.

"Ran, ayo cepat! Nanti kau terlambat!" mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan masuk ke dalam atmosfir kepanikan mereka. Makanan yang tadinya masuk perlahan kini masuk berlomba-lomba di mulutku, membuatku tersedak dibuatnya.

Setelah selesai makan, aku naik ke dalam mobil yang disiapkan ayah, dan tak lama kemudian kami tancap gas ketika ibu sudah masuk juga. Di dalam mobil, ibu tampak mengoleskan lipstik di bibirnya yang belum tersentuh riasan. Aku memperhatikan ibuku dengan wajah polosku, ibu itu sangat cantik.

Begitu kami sampai sebuah suara yang ceria dan sangat kukenal—apalagi ayah dan ibu—terdengar memanggil kami. "Eri! Ran!" itu Bibi Yukiko yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kami. Bibi Yukiko adalah teman baik ibuku, ia dan ibuku sudah berteman sejak kecil, dan lagi Bibi Yukiko juga merupakan ibu dari teman kecilku, Shinichi.

Shinichi berdiri di samping paman Yusaku, ayahnya. Wajah Shinichi terlihat sombong seperti biasa, ia sedang cemberut, tampaknya ia dibuat kesal lagi oleh Bibi Yukiko. Aku terkikik tertahan membayangkannya. Bibi Yukiko itu walaupun sangat cantik dan lagi ia adalah artis terkenal—setidaknya itu yang kudengar—tetapi bibi Yukiko suka sekali menggoda Shinichi hingga keki.

Ibuku balas melambai pada bibi Yukiko. Kami pun mendekati mereka yang tepat berada di seberang kami. "Hai Ran! Kau siap untuk hari pertamamu?" tanya Bibi Yukiko padaku, aku mengangguk padanya sambil tersenyum. "Ah, kau manis sekali Ran, tidak seperti anak dibelakangku ini." Sindir bibi Yukiko yang aku yakin maksudnya adalah Shinichi, aku tertawa dibuatnya.

Shinichi mendelik tajam pada ibunya yang tak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh bibi Yukiko, ia sekarang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan ibuku. Tangan paman Yusaku tampak mengacak rambut Shinichi sebelum berkata, "Sebaiknya kita bicaranya sambil berjalan saja, kurasa sebentar lagi masuk." Yang disetujui oleh semuanya.

Shinichi dan aku berjalan di deretan paling belakang. Aku menatap Shinichi, ia masih terlihat kesal, "Shinichi, kau sudah siap untuk hari pertama sekolah ini?" tanyaku pada Shinichi yang dibalas dengan seringai mengejek darinya.

"Tentu saja, kau takut memangnya, Ran?" ejek Shinichi melirikku, aku menggembungkan pipiku sebal. "tentu saja tidak!" balasku, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih merasa gugup daripada takut. Shinichi tak memandangku, ia memandang lurus ke jalan dengan malas sambil mengatakan 'oh' sambil lalu.

"Lagipula paling-paling hari ini hanya upacara penerimaan murid baru saja, setelah itu kita pasti disuruh pulang." Shinichi menjelaskan, aku menatapnya heran namun perlahan kegugupanku hilang, baguslah kalau benar begitu.

Benar saja kata Shinichi, setelah upacara pembukaan dan mendengarkan pidato dari kepala sekolah, mereka semua diperbolehkan pulang. "Hei, bagaimana kalau Ran dan Shinichi berfoto dulu?" Bibi Yukiko bertanya memberi ide dengan semangatnya yang biasa. Aku sih mau saja dan langsung mengangguk setuju tapi tentu saja Shinichi tidak mau, jadi aku tak langsung setuju. Tapi tangan Bibi Yukiko membuatku tak berkutik dan nyaris terseret olehnya, begitu pula Shinichi yang menggumankan sebal.

Kami berhenti tepat di depan gerbang di mana banyak anak-anak lain yang berfoto di sana. "Shinichi, ayo senyum!" Bibi Yukiko berteriak sambil memegang kamera di tangannya. "Ran kau juga!" aku jadi memasang senyumku sesuai perintah bibi Yukiko, sementara Shinichi tak mengacuhkan titah ibunya, tampangnya jutek sekali. Aku menyikut sikunya.

"Shinichi, jangan membuat ibumu marah." Aku mengingatkannya, ia mendelik padaku. "Apa? Aku kan hanya mengingatkanmu." Aku membela diriku sendiri atas delikkannya padaku. Tiba-tiba Shinichi mengerang kesakitan, bibi Yukiko meninju kepalanya—tentu saja tidak sampai parah, namun cukup sakit, tampaknya.

"Hei, Yukiko, kau itu... kasihan Shinichi kan?" Ibu menghela nafas panjang, tampaknya ibuku pun sudah biasa dengan sikap bibi Yukiko ini. Aku menatap Shinichi yang memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, ia tampak sangat sebal hingga wajahnya memerah.

"Itu sakit!" teriak Shinichi pada bibi Yukiko yang tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Bibi Yukiko malah pergi menjauh dan bersiap memotret kami. Shinichi berdecih sebal membuang mukanya ke arah lain, tapi sikap Shinichi yang seperti itu membuatku jadi geli sendiri dan membuatku tertawa melihatnya. Kutarik lengan Shinichi tepat sebelum bibi Yukiko memotret kami. Kulihat bibi Yukiko terlihat puas dengan hasilnya, karena ia kini menyeringai lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, rasanya aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah Shinichi yang kesal namun terlihat lucu itu bagiku. Aku seperti bisa mengingat juga ibuku yang tersenyum geli melihat kami, juga Paman Yusaku yang ikut tersenyum, dan ayahku yang merengut tidak suka ketika aku melingkarkan tanganku di lengan Shinichi untuk memaksanya ikut dalam foto itu. Aku kembali tersenyum mengingat mereka semua, tentu saja terutama Shinichi. Kubalik halaman album itu melihat foto yang lain.

**Yattaa! first publish from me! haha...**

**Maaf, kalau masih banyak kekurangan dari saya *nundukalajepang* tapi semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic saya yang satu ini...**

**arigatou^^  
**


End file.
